It's Okay To Take Her Now, Dad
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: A man stood on a hill, surrounded by stone and flowers. He looked down at two names of his parents and smiled softly. Chuck and Blair Bass. There was only one stone, but he figured they’d want it that way. “I know you guys are happy,” Charlie whispered.


Title: _**It's Okay to Take Her Now, Dad**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: A man stood on a hill, surrounded by stone and flowers. He looked down at two names of his parents and smiled softly. Chuck and Blair Bass. There was only one stone, but he figured they'd want it that way. "I know you guys are happy," Charlie whispered.

A/N: So this story came to me and then I just started writing and well it wrote itself. I think it's different than what I have written before. It is sad, but in a peaceful way. I hope you enjoy it. I was hesitant to post, but here it is.

--

_Her son was nothing like his father_, Blair thought as she watched him from afar.

The boy stood, surrounded by stone and flowers. He had a tranquil look on his countenance while he placed his hands in his pockets. Never had a child and now man been so handsome. He had a defined jawbone and gorgeous, high cheekbones. His eyes were almost black. They complimented his mahogany colored hair. He looked like he belonged in another time. She could close her eyes and imagine him on the silver screen, alive during the days of either Gregory Peck or Clark Gable. But luckily, he had been born in the present time, the time he needed to be born in to be her son.

So perhaps he was like his father in a way, but only that of physical features.

_He didn't have his father's smirk or lack of manners. _

When he was a baby, he smiled like an angel. Now that he had grown up, he grinned like the true handsome gentleman that he was. He spoke with the upmost etiquette and grace. She had taught him to open doors, pull out chairs, and offer his coat to whatever damsel in distress needed it. And he did.

_He didn't have his father's sense of style. _

Her son preferred to always wear darker colors, nothing close to pastels. His favorite color was black, complimented with a dark blue or deep red. And he hated suits. It was one of the only things he had fought with her about when he grew up. He preferred to dress more casually, still classy, but nothing too formal.

_He didn't have his father's confidence. _

Blair first learned that her son was terrified of girls in the first grade. Of course, at first she thought it was just his age, but soon learned differently. He was sweet and shy. No matter how hard she tried to boost his self-confidence, he saw himself in one way only and did not allow opinions to sway unless altered by criticism. Many girls had used him, stomped all over his heart, but he never thought to do anything, but ask what he did wrong and try to get them back. They were never good enough for him and she prayed every night that he'd one day see that.

_He didn't have his father's carnal knowledge. _

Her son had not lost his virginity until his junior year. Although, she caught him looking lustfully at girls at times, he never acted on it. Eliza Vanderbilt had taken him up to her bedroom in eighth grade. She was a drunken mess and tried to pull down his pants. He ran from the room and called Blair, terrified of what had almost happened. He told her that he wanted his first time to be special, not cheap. She smiled with pride that day, maybe more than she ever had before.

_He didn't have his father's boozing habits. _

He refused to have even a drop of alcohol. Her son was disgusted by the taste and repulsed by the smell of any liquor, especially Scotch. He wrote a paper on it his sophomore year in high school. It talked about his belief that it poisoned the soul and killed the ones who became addicted to it. He watched many others around him drink, sulk like drunken fools when life got them down. But her son wasn't like that. When he was sad, he knew not to mix his emotions with booze. Instead, he found ways to fix them in a sober state.

_He didn't have his father's tendency to run. _

As many times as his heart broke, he never ran away. She didn't have to chase him to the other side of the world or even across the city. When she asked him about it once he said it was because he knew if he did she would cry and he didn't like to see her cry. He always thought of others, never just himself. Even in his darkest hour, he faced his darkest thoughts on his own. And if that failed, then he wasn't afraid to ask for help.

_He didn't have his father's bitterness towards his parents. _

She hadn't been the best mother, but he always loved her. She taught him the best she could with what she had, which thanks to his father was quite a lot. She knew that he was sad at times that his father wasn't there, but he always said one day him and his father would sit down, wherever they ended up, and have the talk they always wanted to. She hoped that they would.

_He didn't have his father's love story. _

When her son fell in love, it was nothing like when his father fell in love. He wasn't hesitant or scared, but dived in with all he had. It was the girl he fell in love with, Natalie Kensington, who was hesitant. The girl was scared of love and not exactly sure what it was. Blair had listened to a conversation once between her son and his love. Natalie told him that love was sex. He told her that it wasn't, but that it wasn't her fault she thought that. Blair was confused, but later learned it was the girl's father who was at fault. Luckily, when Natalie was thirteen a nice woman from social services came and took her to live with her grandmother. It took a hell of a time for her to realize that she loved him, but when she did there was no turning back.

_He didn't have his father's way of dealing with depression. _

Her son, although a happy boy, hadn't an easy life. When he was fifteen, his father died. It scared him. His father was only thirty-two. It happened on a sunny day. His father was flying back for his fifteenth birthday party, but the plane never made it. Blair just about died inside. She didn't want to get up, but someone made her. Her son was her savior. They pushed through it together. From then on, it was them against the world… well until Natalie came along. But that was okay. Her son did love her after all.

_**Charlie Bass was nothing like his father. **_

Blair smiled sadly as she sat down on the bench under the tree. She wasn't very old, but she felt it. The doctor told her that she wasn't in good shape, but she didn't tell her son. He didn't need to know. He had more to worry about, her new grandbaby and all. She asked the doctor not to tell him or her family. She may have been fading away, but her strength in mind was the same it was when she was sixteen. No one was going to tell her when to go. She'd decide that on her own.

But for now, while he visited with his father, she'd sit and rest a while.

--

"Hey, dad," Charlie said as he stepped in front of the large gravestone. He had his hands in his pockets as his feet kicked at the dirt beneath them. But then he shook his head and looked up. He couldn't look him in the eyes, but only…

_Chuck Bass_

"Mom came with me," he motioned back to her and then sighed. "I didn't want her to come, but she insisted. She isn't doing good, dad. She won't admit it, but well…" He laughed nervously.

"I finally called that P.I. of yours, Mike," Charlie admitted. He then bit his bottom lip as his countenance fell some. "She was hospitalized last week. But… she lied and told us she all went to France to visit Grandpa's grave. I'm worried, dad. She looks so tiny and breakable."

He swallowed a lump in his throat and pushed back the tears. A wind whistled around him and he closed his eyes. After a few moments, he got himself together.

"I-I know that she doesn't want to leave me, but I don't want to see her suffer," his voice broke. He looked back at his mother for a moment and sighed.

"She's great with Sebastian and Nat loves her, but sometimes it looks like she's going to fall down and not be able to get back up. It was like when you first left us, but worse because this time she does want to stay here," Charlie explained. He wiped at his eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you a picture of your grandson, Sebastian Bartholomew Bass. He's beautiful and mom can't get enough of him. Here, I'm putting it in this box so it won't fly away." He took the box from his coat pocket and set it down on top of the tombstone.

"Back to mom though. I know it's not my business, but I hear her talking to you sometimes and I guess I'm just wondering if you're listening? She needs you to listen." He laughed sadly, "You're the only one who knows when she's lying. And I think she knows you're calling her on it too because when she talks to you she'll say things like, 'not yet, Chuck' and 'I'm fine'."

His lips twisted and he trembled. A tear slid down his cheek.

"But she's not fine, dad. She's sick and I know it. So I just want you to know that it's okay if you want to take her now, alright? Just you gotta do it soon if you're going to do it because I'm ready to give her back to you, but… well if you don't do it soon then I won't be ready. She's my mom and I love her just as much as you do. I don't want her to go, but maybe she needs to. Maybe if you come to her in a dream or something she'll see that she's ready to go with you before everything gets really bad. So what do you say?" He looked at his father's name with hope as he wiped at his eyes again.

Charlie waited for a gush of wind or burst of sunlight, but nothing came. He frowned. Over the years it always felt like his father was with him. But now it seemed as if due to his request or something… Chuck Bass was ignoring him?

"Dad, I know you want her to be able to stay here longer, but she misses you," he whispered frantically and looked to the sky. "Don't you miss her?"

Suddenly, he heard a light roar of thunder. He frowned, but felt raindrops on his face.

"Oh no, mom!" Charlie called. He put his hands over his head and ran towards the tree. She looked like she had fallen asleep.

"Mom, wake-up. It's raining. We'll have to come back later." He nudged her.

She didn't move.

"Mom?" He felt nervous knots twist in his stomach. His hands reached forward and he pulled her against his chest. "Mom, wake-up!" Tears came to his eyes again and he picked her tiny form up in his arms. He felt a pulse, right?

As he called an ambulance, the light rain started to pour down.

--

"Hey, you're mom is strong. She'll pull through this," Natalie assured him. She rubbed her husbands back as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He had his head in his hands. His son was fast asleep in his carrier on the floor.

"No, she's not, Nat. She's sick, but she didn't say anything. She-" he shook his head. The thunder boomed outside and he stood up suddenly. His wife looked on confused, as he seemed to smile softly, as if he had just realized something.

"What is it, Charlie?" she asked slowly. He looked at her briefly and then out the window.

"It started raining out of nowhere." His fingertips ran along the windowpane.

"Mr. Bass?" the doctor approached them.

Charlie turned around slowly. He knew the moment he saw the look on the man's face.

The doctor sighed. It was the worst part of the job.

"I'm very sorry…"

The last thing he said to his mother was _I love you_. She had always told him to end the conversation with those he cared about like that and to never hold back. Today, he finally understood what she meant.

--

_Blair blinked her eyes open and looked around. The last thing she remembered was finding it hard to breathe, but now she felt refreshed. She felt better than she ever had before. It didn't make sense. Wait, where was she? _

_Wherever she was, she didn't recognize it. The place was beautiful, a valley of some sort. She looked down to see purple lilacs. Purple… A butterfly flew by her. She smiled as her eyes looked up. _

_Chuck Bass leaned against a tree. He watched her with a smirk that was unforgettable. _

"_Miss me, baby?" His voice was still deep and husky. He pushed himself off the tree and walked to the center of the meadow where she stood. She gasped when he reached out and took her hands. She actually felt him again. _

"_You've kept me waiting too long," Blair uttered. A tear slipped down her cheek. He reached a hand up and wiped it away. Then his caressed her porcelain skin. He nodded. _

"_I know, but you weren't ready for me yet. You still had things to do," Chuck smiled in a bittersweet way. He then turned back to Blair, tears in his eyes. "Great things." _

"_Charlie's never late," she told him. It wasn't hard to figure what the greatest thing she ever did was. _

"_That's because he's nothing like me," he chuckled. He had been listening to her thoughts too and she seemed to agree with him. But that was what he always wanted, for his son to have the happiness he could never achieve in his lifetime. _

"_There is one thing you two have in common," Blair breathed. She felt so alive, but also nervous. She hadn't seen him in so long. She had a feeling what it all meant, but didn't address it just yet. She just wanted to be with him while she could. _

"_And what would that be?" His eyebrows rose in question. She giggled. The look was all too familiar. _

"_You're both the only men I have ever truly loved," Blair revealed on a more serious note. She then moved forward and rubbed her cheek against his. She felt him. His body was warm again. His skin was soft. It shined in the sunlight. _

"_I wanted you to love him more though. That's why you had to let me go, to be there for him," Chuck whispered into her curls. He took her hands in his as her body leaned into him. _

"_And now I have to let him go, to be with you again?" Blair asked. She looked absolutely devastated. It wasn't that she didn't want to join her husband again, but to leave her son and grandson… she wasn't sure if she was ready. _

"_No," Chuck shook his head and caressed her cheek. "You'll never let him go, Blair. It's him who has to let us go. We've had our time and now it's his turn." _

"_Can I still see him?" Her voice broke as her eyes watered up. She felt her heart slowly breaking. She longed to close her eyes and hold him in her arms again, her sweet baby boy. _

"_Anytime you want, but he won't be able to see us when we're watching. Only in his dreams and memories will we seem real." He gazed into her eyes with sympathy. Charlie had no idea what he was asking his father to do earlier. _

"_That's where you felt real when you left," Blair admitted. Her hand fell to his chest. She didn't want to stop touching him. She feared he may vanish and she'd forget a detail of his appearance. _

"_Well I'm back now, but only for you," Chuck said truthfully. _

"_I'm scared to leave him alone," she shook her head. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, or she so willing. _

"_I was scared to leave both of you." He thought it was a statement to remind her at first, but then realized that she wasn't physically there when he died. He was glad she wasn't though. She needed to be with Charlie, but now she needed to be with Chuck. _

"_Would you be hurt if I still wanted to stay?" Blair whimpered. She didn't fully understand or would not accept that her body already decided for her. Sure, she could hold on a few more days, but the pain she would endure… Chuck wouldn't allow it. He had to protect her, save her from it. _

"_Yes, but only because I can't bear to watch you suffer any longer. He knows you're holding on through all of this pain for him, Blair. But he wants you to let go, let him go. He understands. He loves you," he assured her. _

_She gazed into his eyes for what felt like years. Her expression slowly changed. Her hostility seemed to find peace with his words. _

"_I think I can go then. Is that why you're here, to take me with you?" Blair asked. She now sounded hopeful with the idea. _

"_And to tell you I love you again," Chuck smiled. _

_That was all she needed. _

"_I know that I can go now," she nodded with confidence. There were still tears in both of their eyes, but they weren't mournful. _

"_Then take hold of my hand." He held it out for her. _

_She stared at it and then smiled up at him. "Chuck and Blair holding hands, even in the end." She laughed softly and shook her head. _

"_Not the end, Blair. This is our new beginning. Happiness is a step into that light." Chuck motioned towards it. She hadn't seen it before, but there it was. She gripped onto his hand tighter, a little frightened. But he gave her strength. _

"_Don't be scared. I'm here with you," he whispered. _

"_Shall we go then?" she nodded. _

"_I thought you'd never ask," Chuck laughed out of happiness. He had waited so long to have her with him again. And damn, he had missed her. _

_They walked to the edge of the light, but before they stepped fully in, she stopped them. Her body turned into his. "Wait, just one more thing."_

"_What is it?" Chuck asked. _

"_I couldn't wait to tell you I love you again too," Blair smiled. _

_He smiled as his hair blew in the wind. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips pressed against hers as they finally embraced each other properly. A beautiful, white light encircled all around them. Their forms displayed in reflections of the sparkles. They looked like they had the night their love story started. Only now, they had different means of transportation. Apparently heaven didn't do black stretch limos. _

--

A man stood on a hill, surrounded by stone and flowers. He looked down at two names of his parents and smiled softly. _Chuck and Blair Bass. _There was only one stone, but he figured they'd want it that way.

"I know you guys are happy," Charlie whispered. A tear slipped down his cheek. His whole life everyone told him he was nothing like his father and he didn't know what they meant. But on the day he cleaned out his mother's house and found a letter from his father, he understood.

_**Charlie Bass was everything like his mother. **_

--

A/N: How was it? I don't know where it came from. Hopefully it wasn't horrible or anything.


End file.
